Natsu and Lucy's Time Swap (Natsu)
by Quantum Link
Summary: The Fairy Tail Guild's job board receives a mysterious job. Natsu, Levy, and Lucy take the job and discover the secrets of this different job. As Natsu, Levy, and Future Lucy(Not like GMG) take on a dangerous mission to find the timepiece and recover Lucy. Heavy NaLu. Rated T for safety.


**Howdy, Quantum Link here. This is based off a writing prompt and before you ask what the writing prompt said I won't tell you. Also, you should know. This story will be split into two separate fan fictions. This one will be from the view of Natsu. The other Fan Fic will be from Lucy's point of view. You will understand what I mean after you read this. Oops, I almost forgot! This story happens right after the 7 year gap, but before Michele arrived.**

 **Obviously, I don't own Fairy Tail but I should say it any way.**

 **There you go that is all I have to say see ya soon and I hope you like Natsu and Lucy's Time Swap (Natsu's side).**

Natsu looked at the job board and found a weird job on the board. The Job description was a whole bunch of symbols that Natsu couldn't understand. Natsu screamed, "Hey Lucy. Can you come here for a moment?"

Lucy came to Natsu and Natsu pointed at the weird job and asked, "Do you know what this says?"

Lucy took a close look at the paper and said, "I think I've seen this in a book Levy showed me."

Natsu asked, "So what does that mean?"

Lucy responded with a smirk and said, "That means we have a job and you will be able to come to my house with permission this time."

Lucy snatched the job off of the board and dashed off toward the wall. Natsu yelled at Lucy, "Hey, Lucy. Look ou-"

Lucy ran face first into the wall beside the door. Lucy fell onto the floor and Levy who was nearby came up to her and told her something Natsu couldn't hear. Lucy then got up with help from Levy and the pair of girls ran off. Natsu was surprised to hear Gajeel say, "Don't tell me you don't like Lucy."

Mirajane appeared out of nowhere and said, "Maybe he does, but you can't tell me you don't love Levy."

Gajeel blushed deeply and walked away at a quick pace. Mirajane then told Natsu, "Well, you better get ready for your date."

Natsu said, "I guess," before running out of the door.

Natsu arrived at Lucy's house. Something about coming there felt different than the other times. Happy didn't come with him because he, Carla, and Panther Lily went on their own job. Natsu came in and went up to Lucy's room. He opened the door to find Lucy and Levy high fiving each other. Lucy looked over and saw Natsu saying, "Natsu you're finally here. Levy and I were translating the page."

Natsu walked into the room where the two girls were and Lucy stood up and said, "The Paper was written in an ancient language called Jepinesse. In Jepinesse it says, "Kono hito ga tōku o tabi shi, hoshi o koete hito to au yō ni shimashou. 1Tsu no tasuku o kanryō suru tame ni wa, tokei o sagasu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata o shōjutsu suru jikan wa yameru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata wa hikari no kyūden o mitsukeyou to shite imasu.

Suddenly Lucy began to glow. Natsu stared in shock as Levy said, "Lulu, why did you have to say it. You should know that Jepinesse phrases are magical chants."

Lucy looked at Natsu and Natsu got up quickly to dive but it was too late. Lucy was already gone. Natsu laid on the ground where Lucy was and Levy said, "The words of the chant in our language said, "Let this person travel afar and meet a man beyond the stars. With one task to complete, you must seek the timepiece. Time to recount you must renounce. For you are to find the optical palace." I have no clue what that means."

Natsu suddenly saw a flash and a large weight appeared on his back. Levy gasped and Natsu cried, "What's with the weight you put on me Levy. Its heavy please get it off."

Natsu then heard an offended snort, "Wow, Thanks a lot Natsu. I'll get off though."

Natsu felt the weight lift off his back and then he looked at the person who was Lucy. Natsu said loudly, "Wow, Lucy you look old!"

Lucy said, "Wow. Thanks a lot."

Levy started to cry and wailed, "Lulu, I thought you died."

Lucy looked at her surroundings and started to realize what was happening

"Wait, this is when I went to Natsu's and-"Lucy trailed off. She started to zip around the room looking at random things and rambling something about each of them. Natsu was sitting next to Levy and asked older Lucy, "Lucy, happened to you?"

Older Lucy looked at Natsu then Levy then Natsu again before saying, "Natsu you won't understand most of this so Levy listen up."

Levy popped her head up and wiped away the tears before nodding.

Lucy started explaining everything, "I am Lucy from 20 years in the future. The current Lucy is 20 years in the future with my husband. The mission is to find a time piece. The time piece is an hourglass shaped object that has the ability to manipulate time."

Levy nodded and stood up to say, "We should head to the guild hall. There I can look up where this time piece is and possibly how to get Lucy back. I mean Present Lucy."

Lucy nodded as Natsu continued to stare at Lucy with a questioning glance. He felt like something was off of what he heard. He realized what it was and then he asked Lucy, "Who is your husband?"

Lucy blushed madly and said, "I can't tell you that would be spoilers and we can't have that right? Right, so please don't ask that question again."

Natsu shrugged and mumbled, "Okay."

Levy said, "We should consult the guild library and find out more about this optical palace."

Lucy clapped and said, "Alright let's go!"

The trio of wizards exited Lucy's house just to be staring eye to eye with Landlady. She yelled, "You better get to your rent Lucy or I'll-"

Levy and Natsu looked at the landlady who was staring at Lucy with a bewildered expression. Natsu took a step forward and saw that Lucy was crying with a giant smile on her face. Lucy got on her knees and hugged the shocked landlady as she said, "I'm glad I got to see you this one last time."

The landlady was really confused and asked, "What do you mean by _one last time_ "

Lucy smiled wiping the tears away and said, "Don't worry about it. You will still get rent paid for a long time," Lucy turned to Natsu and Levy, "We should probably get going to the Guild Hall. I forget what it looks like."

With a smile Lucy walked away and Natsu, still confused about what is happening, followed her towards the guild hall with Levy in close pursuit.


End file.
